Misión Fallida
by Bunny Kou
Summary: Fue una tibia casualidad que Kakashi se encontrara con Iruka, estando todavía ataviado en el disfraz de Sukea*, luego de haberle jugado una treta al equipo 7. Y era una excelente oportuniad para saber por qué el sensei no para de esquivarlo últimamente. Pero los planes, no son infalibles. Kakashi/SukeaxIruka, ONE-SHOT, R&R! / *SPOILERS si no conocen el rostro real de Kakashi


¡Hola! ¡Bunny Kou aquí después de mucho tiempo~! El fic está basado en un fanart, para una actividad en celebración del cumpleaños de Iruka-sensei. Pueden ver la imagen desde mi perfil.

No olviden hacerse miembros de la Comunidad KakaIruKaka en FB :)

Para quienes no saben, Sukea es el nombre del fotógrafo del que se disfraza Kakashi para molestar al equipo siete cuando quieren conocer su rostro bajo la máscara.

¡Espero que les guste!

¡No olviden dejar un comentario!

* * *

 **F** ** _allos que no son fallos_**

Una tibia casualidad propició su encuentro, tan suave y natural como el sol que se deslizaba entre hoja y hoja ese día. Muy al contrario, fue a propósito que Kakashi, todavía ataviado en el disfraz de Sukea, se escondió entre las ramas de uno de aquellos árboles, a resguardo en una oscuridad cómplice. Su cometido: acechar a Iruka, quien leía cómodamente un libro en uno de los bancos ubicados a las afueras de la aldea.

Aún con toda su dote de espía, Kakashi no podía decir con seguridad que conociera al _sensei_. Tenía en su haber varias charlas con él, e incluso habían reñido otras cuantas veces cuando sus opiniones habían resultado opuestas y cargadas de electricidad. Persistía en él, sin embargo, la sensación de que había algo que Iruka le ocultaba; algo que no quería que fuera visto por él. Tal vez fuera paranoia suya, pero estaba convencido de que Iruka lo esquivaba. Es verdad que habían compartido varias veladas juntos, en compañía del equipo siete, y reído otras tantas, hombro a hombro, bebiendo sake con otros _shinobi_. Pero cuando era él quien lo invitaba, el sensei se excusaba, con una sonrisa apenada, teniendo curiosamente siempre alguna otra cita. Kakashi comenzaba a creer que no le agradaba demasiado al sensei, sin embargo, aparte de su reticencia a estar a solas con él, no había ninguna otra actitud que le demostrara aquello y que confirmara sus sospechas. Si había algo que incomodaba a Iruka, su veta más curiosa quería saber qué era.

Era ahí donde entraba en juego su disfraz. Sin saberlo, había creado la oportunidad perfecta para averiguar qué pensaba el sensei de él. Y como todo encuentro fortuito, su plan comenzaba con un choque. Ni corto ni perezoso, apenas Iruka se levantó del banco, Kakashi saltó del árbol, cámara en mano y comenzó a tomar fotos del _muy_ interesante paisaje, obviamente, sin mirar por dónde iba mientras caminaba de espaldas, y sin aparentar notar que su andar lo llevaba a una colisión inminente con el sensei.

—¡Oi! Cuidado —le escuchó advertir, con ese tono tan de maestro que tenía y que bien le conocía. Kakashi podía sentir la palma cálida de sus manos, presionando en su espalda, evitando que chocara con él o que se cayera al piso—. Deberías prestar más atención a por donde...

La voz de Iruka se fue apagando al mismo tiempo que Kakashi, con una ensayada y avergonzada sonrisa se daba vuelta para quedar de frente a él. No fueron muchos los segundos que pasaron en silencio, pero alcanzaron para que cada uno grabara en su memoria el rostro que tenía delante. Lo primero que notó Kakashi fueron las pupilas dilatas y los ojos abiertos de par en par, que se recompusieron con una rapidez propia de un buen shinobi que no quiere que descubran lo que está pensando. La piel morena se encontraba apenas bañada en un leve rocío, propio de aquella hora de la tarde que se iba, y de la calidez de un verano que recién comenzaba. Sus labios, entreabiertos, daban muestra de la sorpresa, y sobre su nariz, aquella larga línea oscura que dividía su rostro en dos, completaba aquellas facciones conocidas. Lo que le resultaba extraño era verlo sin su bandana, y con el pelo levemente alborotado. Debía ser su día de descanso, pensó Kakashi.

Iruka lo miraba de arriba abajo, tratando seguramente de reconocer al extraño que había salido de la nada y casi había chocado con él. Sabía que su disfraz era bueno, pero no dudaba de que el sensei, de desearlo, podría averiguar su treta. Kakashi debía ser rápido y desviar su atención; no fuera a ser que descubriera su peluca castaña, o que las tiras oscuras de cinta que llevaba bajo los ojos, así como la sombra en sus párpados, no servían si no para ocultar su propia cicatriz. Ni siquiera su color de ojos compartía, siendo este más claro, ya que debía ocultar el _sharingan_ a toda costa. Era bueno, sí, pero no era a prueba de fallas. La boca de Iruka se cerró, en una línea tan fina que hizo desaparecer sus labios gruesos. No era una buena señal, y Kakashi lo supo al instante en que lo vio abrirla de nuevo, como para decirle algo. Pero él fue más rápido.

—¿Puede que usted sea Umino Iruka-san? —le preguntó, sin siquiera disculparse por su descuido, aunque tratando de transmitirlo con sus hombros encogidos y su cabeza gacha. Como un pez boqueando en la superficie del agua, Iruka volvió a enmudecer, y sus ojos otra vez fueron delatores de su sorpresa. Kakashi se aclaró la voz, que había salido por suerte, más aguda de lo que era la suya, pero no lo suficientemente diferente. Cuando continuó, el tono fue tan chillón y gracioso que hubiera podido competir con un payaso de quererlo—, ¿es el sensei de Uzumaki Naruto-kun, por casualidad? Me llamo Sukea, soy un fotógrafo —le dijo, y le tendió la mano, confianzudo. Iruka tardó en tomarla, todavía esquivo a su persona—. Estoy aquí para hacer una... nota, acerca de Hatake Kakashi. Hace un rato estuve con Naruto-kun y sus compañeros.

—Un gusto... Sukea-san —contestó al fin, todavía con la mano de Kakashi entre las suyas. La mención de Naruto, parecía haber ayuda a que se relajara un poco y parecía que su charla había conseguido su atención—, soy Iruka, sí, Naruto ya no es mi alumno, pero... —una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro, y fue suficiente para que Kakashi supiera los sentimientos que unían a ese chico travieso y al sensei de la academia en Konoha.

—Oh, ¡cuánto me alegro de encontrarlo Umino-sensei! —le dijo casi con desmayo—, usted podrá ayudarme con la nota, estoy seguro de que sí. Siendo el sensei anterior de Naruto, seguro que debe haber charlado con Kakashi de él, y de sus otros compañeros, seguro que sí —Kakashi hablaba rápido, y gesticulaba tanto con las manos que Iruka debía pensar que en cualquier momento tiraría su cámara; lo sabía por la manera en la que el sensei no paraba de seguir con la vista la mano en la que la llevaba agarrada. Kakashi no sabría asegurar si aquello en el rostro de Iruka era algo más que el sol, en sus tonos rojizos, marcando su piel con su color.

—No lo conozco tanto como cree —le contestó en un titubeo, bajando la vista antes de que la sonrisa que tanto le conocía, apareciera en su rostro—. No creo ser de mucha ayuda...

—Umino-sensei es muy modesto —le interrumpió Sukea, la voz chillona y subiendo y bajando de volumen como un _cassette_ mal grabado—, estoy seguro de que podrá ayudarme, seguro, sí —y le palmeó el hombro.

Iruka seguía mirándolo, y fue ahí que notó algo de lo que no había dado cuenta antes, y que confirmaba, con pesar, su teoría. Las últimas veces que había hablado con él, Iruka-sensei había esquivado el verlo a la cara, al parecer más interesado en el escenario que en él. Y ahí estaba, mirando a un completo extraño, de frente y sin vergüenza, como el buen hombre que Kakashi sabía que era. Sukea no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el seño, pero la sonrisa tonta y demasiado enorme para su rostro, no se borró. El sensei pareció pensárselo un poco más, no muy convencido de que aquello fuera una buena idea, por la manera en la que se rascó la nuca con uno de los bordes del libro. Finalmente, soltó un suspiro, tembloroso, y manchado una vez más del rojizo cielo, le contestó:

—Si Sukea-san piensa que puedo ayudar...

—x—

Su plan dio resultado, y así comenzó todo. Desde aquel día, Sukea e Iruka se encontraron varias veces, a solas, con la excusa de recolectar más información de Kakashi. Obviamente, primero tuvo que demostrar de alguna manera que aquello no era una treta para sonsacar información confidencial que vender a otra aldea. Iruka no tenía un pelo de tonto, y luego de cerciorarse de que las preguntas se mantendrían sobre temas conocidos públicamente y la personalidad del _copy-ninja_ , pareció bajar la guarda y aceptar aquello como cierto. Kakashi, dentro del disfraz de Sukea, había dado un largo suspiro de alivio.

Aquella fue una buena oportunidad no sólo para conocer lo que Iruka pensaba de él, sino para conocer al sensei en el proceso. También, no podía negar que le molestaba —aunque no sabía bien por qué— la facilidad con la que Iruka accedía a charlar con Sukea a solas, cada vez que lo invitaba a tomar sake. La manera en que lo miraba a los ojos, o como solía quedarse mudo a veces, así, sólo observándolo en el medio de su alocada actuación tampoco le agradaba demasiado. Sobre todo cuando al día siguiente, al llevarle el informe de una misión, siendo Kakashi y no Sukea, Iruka se limitaba a sonreírle, mirar el rollo de pergamino y darle una charla trivial y casi de compromiso.

Pero cuando estaba con Sukea, el sensei, aunque tímido, hablaba de Kakashi con una sonrisa agradable, para nada apenada. Y eso lo confundía más. No entendía cuál era la razón del sensei para esquivarlo, si es que no parecía guardarle ningún rencor por la manera en la que hablaba de él. O era demasiado bueno ocultando lo que realmente pensaba del copy-ninja, o había algo más que le impedía tratarlo con normalidad. Kakashi cada vez estaba más impaciente por conocer la razón.

—x—

Los sonidos propios de una noche de verano se vieron interrumpidos entre tambores y flautines que alborozaban el ambiente alegre del festival. De lejos, llegaba el sonido de los fuegos artificiales, que se perdía entre las estrellas y la hermosa luna que iluminaba todo el largo camino de los puestos de comida, golosinas y juguetes que componían la pequeña feria en la aldea de Konoha. Los niños tapaban a los grillos con sus gritos y risas, y era el arrullo de la voz de los adultos lo que conectaba todo, como un gran río siempre en movimiento.

De sólo sentir el aroma de la comida, Kakashi sentía su estómago satisfecho, y era algo bueno, ya que hasta dentro de unas horas no podría comer nada sin terminar mostrando su rostro en el proceso. Se giró en el asiento y observó a Naruto acabando su séptimo tazón de _ramen_ en el puesto ambulante que Ichiraku Ramen había llevado a la feria. Con él como cliente, Ichiraku Ramen tenía asegurada una larga vida comercial, no había duda. No era tan así para Iruka que veía con nostalgia su vacía billetera.

—¡Iruka-sensei! —Naruto había escupido medio tazón de caldo con la emoción que llevaba encima—, vayamos a mi casa a tomar té y comer _dorayaki_ , podemos comprar algunos después de terminar aquí, nee? —le jaló de la manga con una gran sonrisa. Kakashi no pudo evitar imitarlo, al ver a su alumno tan contento hablando con Iruka. Ver a aquel niño revoltoso riendo con naturalidad, era algo que valía la pena. Iruka debía pensar lo mismo, porque le revolvió el pelo, devolviéndole el gesto.

—Está bien, está bien, pero límpiate la cara, ¿quieres comer con un poco más de modales? —Iruka tomó una de las servilletas y a regañadientes del niño, le limpió la cara, ahora totalmente roja, al estar Sakura y Sasuke sentados junto a él.

—S-S-Si quieren... pueden venir también —dijo, tartamudo el muchacho, a sus compañeros de equipo, tratando de desviar la conversación de aquel bochornoso acto. Sakura asintió, con un gran bocado de fideos en la boca; Sasuke bufó, pero Kakashi sabía que el pequeño Uchiha iría. Naruto se giró a verlo—, ¡usted también Kakashi-sensei!

Casi por reflejo, Kakashi llevó sus ojos hacia Iruka, para ver qué reacción generaba aquello en él, sin contar con que el sensei también lo miró, chocando por un segundo sus miradas antes de que el sensei volviera a desviarla casi como si quemara. Algo dentro de él, punzó, con la idea de que Iruka estaba esperando que rechazara su oferta. Trató de no darle importancia; llevó su mano a la cabeza de Naruto, con el pensamiento de que Iruka había puesto la suya ahí, y revolvió su pelo de la misma manera cariñosa.

—Hoy tendré que rechazar tan generosa propuesta, Naruto —le dijo, sonriendo con los ojos. Miró su reloj—, tengo cosas que hacer luego. Pero invítame otro día, ¿sí? Yo llevaré _manju_ —sabía que su alumno no podría resistir su oferta. Al levantar la vista, notó que el sensei también aprovechaba para ver la hora. Kakashi sabía por qué: en unas horas se vería con Sukea. Sintió otra punzada.

Con todo el tiempo que estaban pasando juntos últimamente, Kakashi hubiera pensado que para aquel momento ya debería conocer el secreto de Iruka, pero muy al contrario, parecía que el sensei estuviera esquivando de manera casi premeditada el revelarle aquello que tanto quería saber. Y aunque pasar el rato a solas con él había resultado ser muy agradable, tener que hacerlo mientras aparentaba ser otro se estaba volviendo algo muy pesado. Iruka no aliviaba la situación, sonriendo y charlando con tanta comodidad con Sukea, y —como acababa de demostrar— manteniendo una actitud respetuosa pero distante con la persona real.

Estaba celoso. Kakashi tampoco era tonto y no había tardado en entender por qué le molestaba tanto que se llevara tan bien con su yo fotógrafo y era porque quería que esas sonrisas y todas esas charlas en la confidencialidad del sake compartido, fueran parte de recuerdos con él y no con ese maldito disfraz. Su plan estaba fallando estrepitosamente y no sabía cómo detener aquella bola que cada vez se hacía más grande, complicando todo, ganando velocidad y descontrol. Tenía que parar, pero... ¿y luego qué? Extrañaría las noches en el jardín de la casa del sensei, en silencio, hombro a hombro. Verlo sin bandana, con el pelo suelto y totalmente relajado. Ese silencio cómplice que ejemplificaba lo cómodo que se encontraban el uno con el otro. Pero tenía que entender que no era con él que Iruka se portaba así. Que había algo, alguna razón, por la que el maestro del instituto nunca podría mirarlo a los ojos y hablarle con la sinceridad que le entregaba a Sukea.

Odiaba a su propia creación, pero aún así se levantó de su asiento, para dirigirse a su casa. En unas horas se vería con el sensei y todavía debía ponerse el disfraz.

—x—

Iruka llegaba tarde. Kakashi, ahora ataviado como Sukea, estaba sentado en el banco donde se lo había encontrado la primera vez que lo vio disfrazado así. Tenía los ojos puesto en el cielo, levemente recostado en el banco con los brazos hacia atrás haciendo de apoyo. La noche estaba calma en aquella parte de la arboleda, lejos de la algarabía del festival, pero con un suave dejo a pólvora en el aire, de los fuegos artificiales que ya habían acabado horas atrás. Procuraba llegar a una decisión, pero por más que intentaba pensar en ello, su mente volaba a los recuerdos del tiempo pasado con el sensei en esas semanas. Y no quería que aquello acabara, pero de continuar y que Iruka se diera cuenta de su treta, las cosas podían terminar muy mal. Su mente de ex-ANBU sabía todo eso. Pero su corazón no quería hacer caso a razones.

El suave traqueteo de la suelas de hule sobre la gravilla del suelo alertó a Kakashi. No tuvo que voltearse para saber que era Iruka el que se acercaba medio trotando hasta donde estaba él. Podía incluso escuchar el ruido de las botellas de sake al tintinear una contra otra. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Sukea se acomodó mejor en el banco y le dirigió una gran sonrisa al sensei.

—Perdón... por el retraso —le escuchó entre jadeos. Iruka se había detenido frente a él, con las manos en sus rodillas. Debía de haber venido directo de lo de Naruto, porque todavía estaba con su traje completo, incluyendo la bandana y el pelo atado correctamente detrás de su cabeza. Para Sukea, era una visión casi inusual. Para Kakashi, tal vez la única que conocía del sensei.

—Está bien, está bien, no pasa nada —le contestó en el acostumbrado tono chillón que despertó a varias aves que ya dormían en los árboles que los rodeaban—. No había necesidad de correr hasta aquí.

Iruka rió, y se rascó la cicatriz con la mano libre. Kakashi, dada la oscuridad que reinaba allí, no podía saber si su rostro se había encendido ante el bochorno, pero reconoció aquel gesto de haberlo visto tanto. Iruka estaba avergonzado por su actitud.

—Quería que el sake llegara bien frío —trató de excusarse, levantando la bolsa de tela que llevaba anudada al brazo—, ¿sake y _taiyaki_ está bien?

Sukea inclinó con profundidad su cabeza.

—Gracias por las molestias, Iruka —le agradeció, una vez volvió a levantar su rostro. El maestro devolvió la reverencia, con una sonrisa que brilló blanca en la oscuridad.

Sukea lo llamaba Iruka, e Iruka lo llamaba Sukea. Así de apegados se habían vuelto. Sentía ganas de golpearse y de poder hacerlo se golpearía una segunda vez por estar celoso de su propia persona. No podía continuar así. Ahora que charlaba con el sensei no podía seguir esquivando el tema. Tenía que ponerle punto final a toda esa farsa. Por su bien y por el del sensei. Y porque, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, era un cobarde.

Pero aunque encontró su respuesta, las horas fueron pasando, amenas, sin que él se atreviera a dar la última hilada. Incluso cuando el silencio se posaba sobre ellos, lo sentía tan frágil que le era imposible abrir la boca, como si todo fuera a desmoronarse de hacerlo. Tenía un miedo que nunca había experimentado, y lo descolocaba, como cuando se daba cuenta de la manera en la que era él, ahora, el que se paralizaba, observando a Iruka mientras hablaba, siguiendo sus labios con la mirada. Era ahí que extrañaba la protección de su máscara, que en esos momentos le serviría muy bien para evitar locuras a las que no les quería poner forma, pero que picaban en la piel rugosa de sus labios y en la punta de su lengua.

—Yo... —comenzó de golpe, al sentir que la urgencia crecía como un monstruo que se alimentaba del silencio y la comodidad en la que se hallaban—, en unas horas partiré a mi aldea. Ya tengo la información que necesito para hacer la nota. Muchas gracias por todo, has sido de mucha ayuda.

Su actuación nunca había sido más pésima, saliendo cada palabra encimada una sobre la otra. Esperaba que Iruka se lo acreditara al sake y a la modorra de una noche que ya se estaba yendo, para recibir al dueño de las mañanas y tardes. De a poco, las montañas y las murallas que rodeaban la aldea, comenzaban a detener sobre su superficie a los rayos del sol que las pintaban de un tono rojizo antes de volverse blancas para luego tomar el color que les correspondía. Iruka se mantenía en silencio, lo que extrañó y alertó a Kakashi. Al voltearse a mirarlo, el sensei tenía la mirada puesta entre las ramas del árbol que tenían encima. No parecía estar observando nada en particular, pero la sonrisa que traía su rostro no se parecía en nada a las que solía regalarle a Sukea. Más bien...

—Me alegro de haber sido de ayuda. Creo que extrañaré tus anécdotas cuando te marches.

Kakashi no pudo evitar escuchar un « _Te extrañaré_ » entre líneas. Y el monstruo que se agazapaba en su interior, creció de golpe, ya sin que pudiera controlarlo. Cuando Iruka volteó a verlo, Sukea ya se encontraba muy cerca de él, con una mano en su hombro, dispuesto a probar esos labios aún si fuera el último recuerdo que tendría de Iruka; el primero y tal vez el último contacto que tendría con esa piel, ahora bañada en luz, que nunca más podría tocar cuando Sukea desapareciera.

Iruka cerró los ojos y aquella entrega le dolió más de lo que Kakashi estaba dispuesto a admitir. Sin embargo, continuó, porque no podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad. Sus párpados se mantuvieron separados, tratando de grabar en su memoria aquel rostro que ya se encontraba tan cerca del suyo. Kakashi podía oír su respiración y la sentía golpeando contra sus labios, así como también notar el calor que emanaba su piel y el suave aroma del sake que habían estado tomando. Cada detalle debía ser observado y propiamente anotado en sus recuerdos.

Cuando sus labios finalmente tocaron algo, no fue la boca del sensei, sino su mano. La sorpresa y la extrañeza no cabían en el rostro de Sukea y a Iruka esto debió parecerle gracioso, porque a pesar de la situación, sonrió muy suavemente antes de dar un largo y nervioso suspiro, como el que había dado cuando aceptó su proposición la primera vez.

—Si he de besar a alguien —susurró, tímidamente, con todos los colores del sol, reflejados en su faz—, ha de ser al verdadero.

La mente de Kakashi acabó por hacer cortocircuito en ese momento, tratando de entender lo que aquello significaba y cómo debía sentirse al respecto. Por el momento, y con agrado, descubrió que la felicidad y el alivio, le ganaban a todas las otras emociones y pensó con cierta satisfacción que ya habría tiempo para preguntas curiosas.

Esa familiaridad y seguridad con la que se había movido mientras eran Iruka y Sukea, se tambaleó levemente una vez la verdad quedó expuesta. Las manos de Iruka, antes firmes en sus movimientos, se acercaron temblorosas a su rostro. Los dos tenían los ojos brillosos, y la respiración antes calma había cobrado un ritmo disparejo y profundo. Kakashi observaba en silencio, cómo con suavidad, esos dedos morenos y algo empapados en nervios despegaban las cintas que tenía en su rostro, acariciando de paso la cicatriz que se escondía debajo. La sombra que pintaba sus párpados no desapareció del todo cuando usó la bolsa de tela para limpiarla, y Kakashi debería comprar unos nuevos lentes de contacto después de que su impaciencia los acabara tirando al suelo luego de sacárselos. Pero allí estaban, mirándose a los ojos. Ya sin peluca, ni maquillaje. Ya sin disfraz. Mirándose el uno al otro, como tal vez nunca lo habían hecho, o por lo menos nunca se habían animado. La mano del sensei volvió a acercarse a su rostro y se posó sobre el lunar que tenía bajo la comisura de su labio. Y la sonrisa que le regaló, al reconocer aquello como una parte secreta de Kakashi que ahora le pertenecía, fue tan fuerte para el copy-ninja que ya no pudo esperar más. Y cual flecha que ha sido soltada, irremediablemente, se acercó nuevamente a los labios de Iruka, llegando esta vez a su destino, sin mano ni disfraz que opacara la alegría que sentía.

Si alguien le preguntara ahora, qué tal había salido su plan, Kakashi sólo podría sonreír. Nunca un fallo le había sabido mejor.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Qué tengan buena semana :)


End file.
